There are various techniques to provide a unique appearance to a packaged product. Many techniques are directed to the use of colored containers and attractive labeling. Another technique is to use the product to additionally provide part of the overall unique appearance of the product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,028 to Barker et al. discloses a technique for forming a two part cosmetic composition into a random pattern of the composition in a container. This comprises rotating the container at an angle to the filling conduit and filling the rotating and angled container simultaneously with the two parts of the composition. The result will be a random pattern of the two components in the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,205 to Tanaka there is a modification of the above technique. Here the components are a transparent gel base and a colored material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,166; 6,367,519 and 6,516,838 to Thibiant et al. are directed to an apparatus and process to produce precise and exacting swirl patterns. The compositions can be cosmetic compositions with one component being transparent to translucent and the preferred container being transparent. The two components are filled into the container as the container is being rotated. The filler is raised out of the container as the container is being filled. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 429,146 and 448,281 disclose some of the patterns that can be produced using the processes of these three patents. Products that can be produced in various patterns are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0143268 to Sanjeev et al. Patterns which can be made from this patent application include the patterns shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 548,599 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 552,997. These are interesting techniques to produce various designs of products in containers. While the technique of U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,028 usually will produce random patterns the techniques of the latter patents are directed to forming more geometrically defined patterns.